


So Lost

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Drabble Tag 5 - Femslash 100 [32]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Drabbletag5 @ Femslash100 Prompt: Once Upon a Time: Belle/Regina - asylum</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Lost

The straitjacket was like being wrapped in the arms of some crushing monster. No matter how much she screamed no one let her out of it.

She was lost, so lost, so lost. Thoughts were difficult to hold onto sometimes. It was confusing. Most of the time she had no idea where she was or why.

She was afraid.

The visitor came sometimes.

The padded door in the padded room opened and she couldn't get to her feet to escape.

"How do you like it, majesty?" Belle spat.

Regina couldn't find the words, but her tears said enough.

Belle smiled.


End file.
